Within the field of wireless telecommunications systems, there exists a system referred to as the personal handy phone system, otherwise known as PHS. Within the personal handy phone system, a user of a portable or personal station (PS) is able to communicate with a user of another telecommunication device by way of a cell station (CS). When an obstruction (e.g., building or trees) is located between a cell station and a portable station preventing the two devices from communicating, a prior art wireless repeater acts as an intermediate transmitter/receiver station when installed between the cell station and the portable station. For example, the wireless repeater within the personal handy phone system receives a transmitted signal from the cell station and retransmits it to the portable station. Conversely, the repeater receives a transmitted signal from the portable station and retransmits it to the cell station.
The internal circuitry enabling a prior art wireless repeater to properly operate includes two radio circuits and two baseband circuits. Within a prior art repeater, the components including a radio circuit and a baseband circuit operate in conjunction to receive and transmit data signals only with cell stations. The remaining identical set of internal circuitry within the prior art repeater operate in conjunction to receive and transmit data signals only with portable stations. The problem with the prior art repeater is that it is more expensive to manufacture because of the duplicate internal circuitry required for its operation. Another disadvantage of the prior art repeater is that the duplicate internal circuitry requires the repeater to consume more power while operating.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a personal handy phone system wireless repeater that requires significantly less internal circuitry to communicate with cell stations and portable stations while optimizing power consumption. Manufacturing and design complexities can be reduced in a repeater having less internal circuitry and reliability can be improved. The present invention provides these advantages.